


I'll stay free, thank you.

by BambooRooster



Category: Hotline Miami
Genre: Its short but ayy, Just Jacket thinking Jacket things, Other, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: Tap, tap, tap, tap...





	

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

 

  
  
The wooden bat tapped rhythmically through the hallway, footsteps accompanying it. Bloody footprints trailed behind the man, gore mixing with clean flooring in countless corners of the building.  
It was happening again.

  
He could do nothing.  
  
Jacket approached a crooked door, stopping  in front of it and listening. Silence, he had already been through here.  
Quietly, he placed a bandaged hand upon the wood, pushing it open with a delicacy only a killer would possess. He wasn't a killer, Jacket knew that. He was.. better than that, right?  
  
He presumed.  
  
He entered the room, unaffected by the sight. It was his own work, why should he cringe?  
Russian bodies littered the floor, bloodied and smeared in the most unimaginable way possible. He couldn't help but feel.. remorse for his actions. Besides, they didn't deserve this. Nobody did.  
Jacket paused, looking down at his bat with the same guilt as a child who had just broken a toy. Why does he listen to the phone calls?  
Jacket knew why. He enjoyed this, didn't he? Shaking his head, he removed the mask, looking at it and laughing to himself.  
Familiar eyes stared back at him, it's gaze as dull as ever.

  
Richard.

  
_You'll never be as free as you are now, enjoy it while it lasts._

  
Richard was right, he wouldn't be. America has many freedoms, but this wasn't one of them. One day, he won't have this freedom, he'll be locked up, away from what the world has to offer.  
As much as he dreaded that day, maybe by then, everything would be okay. Maybe there would be no more fighting, maybe the tension would be over. 

_In your dreams, that day will never come._


End file.
